A run with insanity
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: What if the Whammy's met some of the elements of insanity? How would they handle it and can they get home before they too fall under the victim list of some of the elements of insanity they have found? Only connected to the elements of insanity by characters and the world can read as own story. Warning: Death, some dark theme stuff slash dark things said and rated T for safety.


AN:

Yes this story has a song that is revised to fit this story. Original song is on Youtube. It is Survive the night.

Some characters you will know if you have at least read The Death note elements of insanity. Though I will give descriptions in case you haven't read it.

Just a somewhat quick story idea since I am bored. Possibly not the best since it's a somewhat quick story idea but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Mello.

Us….. the Whammys were all in the common room for an announcement when suddenly a bright light takes us away to a land…. A land that looks like it is falling apart and things don't look the best…. We walk and look around ourselves.

Suddenly there is a body blocking our way.

Some panic and dash into some woods forcing us to follow since we have to stick together….. When we found ourselves in a clearing cages fell as the group began to look around now calmed down.

However two cages appear with only, me, Mello and Near being in the middle of the clearing so we weren't put in a cage like the two groups on opposite sides of the clearing.

"Matt. Mello. Near." Rodger says putting his hands on the bars. "Can you get these cages off?"

However before any of us can move there is some music that begins making us look around.

No one's P.O.V.

Mello is in the middle with Matt on his right and Near on his left as they are facing the south direction.

Suddenly since it's night time and the woods are lit by some lights, some lights in specific areas around the edges go out in time with the beat.

Then after three spots in the south area with space between them go dark, though the cages and the three in the middle are still lit by the rest of the lights, then on the next beat three eyes open and seem to be glowing in the darkness.

The pair of eyes on the left has one eye that's stormy grey and the left eye is blue.

The pair of eyes in the middle are dark green and they have what looks to be a reflection of a single grey gear for each eyes in his iris that is always there.

The pair of eyes on the right are blue.

There is only music still playing for a moment.

"Let's try to make it right." Three voices that sound exactly like Mello, Matt and Near begin to sing even though the three in the middle aren't even talking. "Don't wanna start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They sing. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

As they continue to sing the ones singing emerge from the darkness walking out of it as they sing together and seem to move generally together as if knowing what they are doing.

"Let's try to make it right."

The one that came out of the darkness on the left is a male who looks like another version of Near.

He has white hair still, light grey clothes, his top has a design on it that is on the right side of his shirt. It is of a four point yellow star over top of some purple that goes in a slightly messy circle around the star so the star doesn't stick out past it. In the middle of the star is what looks to be a circle seen on speakers with black inside and dark brown outside. Just barely touching the side points of the star is two more speaker like circles like the one in the middle. The ones on the side have two red drips looking things coming from the bottom as if frozen in place. The speaker circle on the middle of the star doesn't have that but on the bottom corners of the middle of the star there is one drip on each side going down diagonally to almost touch the edge of the purple. On the top and bottom points of the star is a black and brown, in the way that looks like the notes are drawn and colored by sharpie then there's a small attempt to put brown over top, eighth notes and on the bottom by the eighth note there is two circles of purple. He also has the dark grey top hat with a red ribbon with black eighth notes on about the middle of the part of the hat sticking up, on his head but it is slightly on the side the same side of his eye that is his left eye to be exact that is blue and has red around it including on his eye lid and actually a little around the eye like he put some blood there and before it seemed to have frozen in place under the part of his eye closest to his nose seems like a slightly thick drop went down a little further than the rest.

"Don't wanna start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright."

The one that came out of the darkness in the middle is a male who looks like another version of Matt.

He has a red shirt that has black and dark blue striped sleeves as well as a design on the middle of the shirt that is a grey gear with three cords that have grey cords, black casing and grey plugs. He has what looks to be a reflection of a single grey gear for each eyes in his iris that is always there. He can turn certain parts of his body to things like guns. Attached to the top side of his goggles is a pair, one for each, of slightly tall looking ears that are dark blue on the outside and dark green on the inside, that way when he puts his goggles on the robotic looking triangle cat like ears in a way look kind of like his ears in some ways. His eyes are dark green.

"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight."

The one that came out of the darkness on the right is a male who looks like another version of Mello.

He is wearing a vest unlike Mello who is wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with tattered bottoms. He has on his vest on the right by the area his nipple is underneath there is a design that is a sideways the tips facing towards his side black flame as a back ground with a grey with brown handle pistol slightly sideways the barrel pointing upward then above the trigger and the area around it is a simpler kind of looking fleur de lis that is dark orange. He has a red and white beaded chocker that has a dark brown cross right in the middle of his throat that is the charm of the chocker but it looks like the string holding it together went through the side ends of the cross. He also has a bracelet that is made of an actually durable black slightly thick string with a charm attached lie the cross fleur de lis that is dark blue.

"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night." They stop as they stand there looking at the three in the center.

The other version of Matt moves forward. "Hey there! How ya doin'?" He asks with a smile doing a quick small hello bow like a gentleman. "Nice to meet ya!" He adds. "Are you new in town?" He slightly tilts his head. "Don't think I've seen you before." He leans a little closer as if inspecting he brings his head back to its right angle. "It's great to see new faces around." He pulls back to standing normally as he speaks and still is smiling. "And if you'd like it I can give a tour." He turns to glance to the sky at an angle with his head turned to the right and he moves an arm out as if gesturing to the forest though his arm is more pointing to the sky especially when it stops. "Of our enchanting wonderland." He lowers his hand to his side after he says wonderland. "New and improved without the doors!" He adds as he turns to the three in the middle.

Before anyone can say anything the other version of Matt continues.

"There's no escape, but then." He begins to raise his arms. "Who would want to leave?" He shrugs as if in question closing his eyes. He then opens them and smiles again breaking the questioning look. "It's a fantastical wonderland and it's not make-believe!" He lowers his arms to his sides again. "I'm so glad to have more members of the group." He takes two steps forward looking right at the three. "You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!" He gestures to the three then his arm goes back to his side.

The other version of Near slightly moves a few steps along the left only to stop all as he also jumps in. "But what is that I spy?" He's looking at the three in the middle. "With my morphed eye?" He continues. "I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guys." He then turns to glance to the other versions. "Maybe they aren't everything that they seem."

The other version of Mello moves a few steps towards the three as the other versions turn to them. "Time to investigate." He is now adding his own part. "What's underneath the seams!"

They all once again begin to sing together. "Let's try to make it right." They smirk. "Don't wanna start a fight." Their eyes remain on the three in the middle. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They shift as they take maybe a step or so forward more so the other two than the other version of Matt. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They continue to sing together. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

Matt takes a step back though all of the Whammy's don't really believe they like how the three that seem to be other versions are acting.

"Let's try to make it right." They are still singing. "Don't wanna start a fight." Their eyes slightly narrow as if planning something evil. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They slightly lower their heads to make their eyes glow softly a little. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They then move their heads back so their eyes are once again normal. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

There is a somewhat echo of the last part but it fades.

"Forgive me for being suspicious." The other version of Mello now has a turn. "Mischief's not on my brain." He takes a step closer. "We're ordered to be pragmatic if someone messes with the order."

The other version of Matt now chimes in again as the other version of Mello goes silent. "It's not that we don't trust you!" He explains. "We do! We love you, too!" He slightly crosses his arms over his chest.

The other version of Mello once again speaks as the other version of Matt goes silent. "It's just that, here in our world, we have a few rules." He explains as he also crosses his arms over his chest.

"And if you break them, we will have to break you." The other versions once again chime in together. "Like you broke our hearts" They explain. "We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts."

The other version of Matt once again does a solo. "Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I." He gestures to himself as his arms lower to his sides.

The other version of Near steps forward for a solo. "But sometimes to do some good." He smirks. "You gotta be the _Bad Guy_!" He slightly throws his head back with a wide smirk on his face.

The other versions go back to singing together. "In this world we play, we hope that you will stay!" They all now have an insane looking smirk on their lips. "And we will throw a most. Electrifying soirée!"

Matt is terrified.

Near is hard to read.

Mello looks ready to fight if he has to.

The other versions just continue. "Appropriate attire is required for you to take part." They sing to let the three know that they need to at least stay dressed the way they are.

As they sing about the attire the other version of Matt raises a hand pointed at the three then it changes to a gun.

"You've got some skin that needs removing before we start..." The other versions sing then the other version of Matt fires a shot that misses as Mello jumps back but it leaves a hole in the ground.

That line makes all of them know for sure that the other versions are evil if not the words saying it for themselves but the expressions of insanity and evil on their faces or even that the other version of Matt shot at them once so far.

The other versions go silent letting the music play as the other version of Matt lowers his hand to his side again.

Only for a moment they are silent.

They close their eyes as they appear to be looking humble. "Let's try to make it right." They once again begin but quieter. "Don't wanna start a fight." They stay looking humble as they continue. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They open their eyes half way still seeming humble in a way. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They smirk again after they say daylight. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..." They look pure evil.

One of them lets out a low quiet evil chuckle before they continue.

"Let's try to make it right." They once again begin this time at normal singing voices. "Don't wanna start a fight." They still are watching the three. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They keep their eyes half way open. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They smirk again after they say daylight. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..." They then repeat. "Let's try to make it right." They still are showing evil and insane looking faces at the three. "Don't wanna start a fight." They continue. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." They smirk a little wider. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They smirk again after they say daylight. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..." They repeat again a little quieter this time. "Let's try to make it right." They continue staying quieter. "Don't wanna start a fight." They repeat. "And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright." Their eyes seem to be glowing softly as if like some demon in a nightmare. "We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight." They shift for the next line as the other version of Matt makes sure to have his one hand as a gun, the other version of Mello pulls out his gun clicking it to make sure it's ready to fire and the other version of Near raises a hand to gently grip the edge of his hat bringing it down for a moment all done in a way that his blue eye is covered for a the next line, in which after he'll put it back to the way it is, still looking evil as well as insane like the other two. "You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..."

The music starts to fade.

"I'm sure you'll survive." The other version of Matt says still looking evil with fake sympathy. "Just don't break the rules, and play nice." He says. "And I'm sure that we'll all get along." He slightly smirks again. "We'll be the best of friends... Forever." His smirk grows.

The music fades away.

"Who are you?" Mello demands.

"The names Automateevas." The other version of Matt says.

"MetierKeehl." The other version of Mello also says.

"ShoutingRiver." The other version of Near finishes off the introduction.

"You're not going to actually hurt us right?" Matt asks fearful. "I mean you are good guys?"

"Oh you think we are scared to get our hands a little dirty?" ShoutingRiver questions slightly raising an eyebrow.

ShoutingRiver, MetierKeehl and Automateevas burst out laughing then they start to calm down.

"I'm pretty sure if we could see and use all the blood we've spilled already then we could drown you in it with not even half of it." Automateevas explains.

"Why would you kill!?" Near speaks. "It's wrong."

"I see nothing wrong with it." ShoutingRiver says taking a slight step forward with one foot. "We can make what's wrong and what's right here." He adds.

"We own this world along with the other members of our group." MetierKeehl adds. "So we can do whatever it is we want to."

"And there is nothing you can do or say that will stop us." Automateevas says smirking wide.

Mello is about to challenge them but Matt shakes his head at his friend giving him a look to silently tell him it's not worth it.

So the blonde asks a different question.

"So how do you prefer to kill?"

MetierKeehl smiles at this. "Thought you would never ask. Me and Automateevas prefer our weapons but ShoutingRiver doesn't need a weapon." He goes over to ShoutingRiver putting an arm around the other. "He can make your head explode without an actual weapon."

Matt swallows harshly. "Um please don't hurt us." He says fearful. "We were just lost in a new world. We just want to go home. We don't mean to disrupt anything in your world here."

"Hahaha!" A male comes out of the woods. "You really think that things are going to change?" He turns slightly so his side faces the two groups not in cages as he faces east.

"You…" ShoutingRiver starts to look pissed.

MetierKeehl and Automateevas take some steps back then move to the tree line where it is lit. They bring their hands to cover their ears as if bracing for something about to happen.

The Whammy's share worried looks at this.

ShoutingRiver growls and as he growls out the words his head tilts slowly down making him look more and more dangerous. "You….. Little…."

The male turns to ShoutingRiver.

"SHIT!" ShoutingRiver angrily slams a foot on the ground as he raises his voice. Him raising his voice to make the others cover their ears, causes the area around himself to change color as if a camera was set to change some colors to mostly red colors with other darker colors like grey but it still looks fine just different.

Some sound waves seem to be just barely visible heading straight for the male.

Once they hit the male they vanish as the man is slightly thrown back with a loud cry of surprise and pain.

The others look up to watch what's going to happen.

The male's ears bleed then his head explodes inside out not even a second or two after the sound waves hit. His body falls to the ground dead.

The Whammys can only stare in horror.

MetierKeehl moves forward putting a hand on ShoutingRiver's shoulder making it so a little slowly the colors return to normal as the boy starts to calm down as he slightly pants softly. He smiles. "Now that's the ShoutingRiver I love." He says.

ShoutingRiver turns with a smile to MetierKeehl who gives a smile back as ShoutingRiver is no longer panting.

Automateevas comes over to join them as the three turn to Mello, Matt and Near.

Matt looks utterly terrified, Mello is biting his lip with an inner conflict and it's unsure what Near is thinking.

Just before anything can be said a man races into the area and skids to a stop panting.

The three killers turn to him.

"I come with news." The man says quickly catching his breath. "Two outlaws have been spotted. Brutalight was hoping you three could take care of the problem."

MetierKeehl clenches his jaw then turns back to Mello, Near and Matt. "You got lucky this time that we have better things to do right now." He says then he and the other two murderers leave with the man.

Matt falls to the ground with an exhale of relief.

An elderly man comes out of hiding. "I never thought they were going to leave." He says.

"Who are you?" Mello asks.

The elderly man turns to the three. "I am a resident of this world." He explains. "But I mean no ill harm." He goes to each cage and makes them disappear with some magic. "The cages are magic and only certain magic can destroy them." He explains. "The cages were built by none other than the leader of the elements of insanity leader. Brutalight."

"The elements of insanity?" Rodger asks.

"You witnessed part of their group. There is the main six. Brutalight, LawPerfidy, ShoutingRiver, Automateevas, Pillsuda and Covetidner. Then there is the others among the group. MetierKeehl, RaiVicious and SilverSlayer." He sighs softly after speaking. "You know they weren't always like this."

"Really?" Mello raises an eyebrow.

The man nods. "They were once like you. Good people lost in a new world." He turns to the Whammy's. "But they were changed forever here and now rule over us." He glances over his shoulder in a moment's pause then turns back to the Whammy's. "I'm afraid a certain darkness got to them and they have come to accept themselves as who they are now."

"What exactly happened?" Near asks.

"They wandered into a cemetery one by one. It has dark energy and the graves of monsters like murderers and feared people who were evil." The elderly man explains. "Then one by one their bodies became vessels to the dead so they can be in the world of the living by combining their souls with those of the elements." He looks slightly away. "They are all still part themselves before they were forced to have another spirit inside of their bodies and they have part of the ghosts spirit. Though the ghosts usually lie dormant mostly seemingly asleep letting their unwilling hosts go about unless they feel they need to step in though that is a rare occurrence. The elements that were once good turned evil and will never be the same again. Murdering and ruling the land with no one even daring to think of rising up against them." He says about the murdering as he looks up slightly to the sky then when done speaking that line he looks back to the Whammys. "But please remember. They aren't all evil monsters. They may seem evil with their murdering rule but there is upsides. We become protected from any evil that might cause us more suffering. It's like the payment that they pay to us for us letting them rule us under murder and fear. The outlaws are their first targets along with any evil that tries to rise up against them or cause suffering without their permission." He explains. "They really can be nice underneath that murderous evil insanity."

"I guess not all evil is evil to their very souls." Linda says.

The elderly man nods. "I can even give an example. Did you know that ShoutingRiver holds back. What you witnessed was only a taste of his power. He can do so much damage if he really wanted to. Like the others he and them still have at least a little good in them." He looks serious. "But just don't challenge them if you value your pride and life." He then smiles no longer serious. "Well I guess you'll want to go home."

The Whammy's are surprised at the suddenness.

"You know a way home?" Rodger asks.

The elderly man nods. "I keep it a secret as to keep the elements of insanity from possibly using it to harm even more people." He turns and gestures for them to follow. "Come and I will show you."

The elderly man leads them to the mirror hidden in his basement. "Go home." He says kindly. "All you need to do is walk through that mirror. Trust me it works."

"Thank you." Rodger says as the Whammy's go through the mirror. He then follows.

The Whammys are back home and they couldn't be happier to be home though some were haunted by what they witnessed for abit.


End file.
